12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Mouse's Old Home
Mouse's Old Home is the original home owned by Mouse Fitzgerald and his wife Woman Mouse and Also a Child, this house was owned by him in his past, before he moved in to his Actual House in the series, the home only appears in Flashbacks in Fitz's Dreams in the Episodes "Rooster", "Spharktasm", and even "Bowtime', the home is only seen in the interior as it's colored gray, it has a table with small black lines are seen, a big light on the ceiling, a Clock on the wall, the back is seen to the left as possibly a door or pathway to a another room, the shelf has drawings of guns, a few other objects, and big lines are on the bottom of this shelf, The baby Mouse is seen in a poorly drawn baby crib, the opening of the house is seen and The Shadowy Figure stands in a white door, when Fitz is talking to The Shadowy Figure who Quit something to do with Q109, he stands in an empty gray room. in "Rooster", after Fitz looks at a letter before coming to bed he gets shot with a tranquilizer dart and a bizarre, shadowy figure appears, Fitz gets a helmet strapped to his head, which lights up and shakes his body. The helmet also makes him scream, possibly in pain' In "Spharktasm" he remembers giving him the binoculars as a gift from his birthday. Though that wasn't the gift his wife actually got him, She goes to the aid of their child, when the Shadowy figure appears, wearing Fitz's present which is a peppermint-colored bowtie. The black figure shoots a tranquilizer dart into her neck, Fitz's Old Home can be seen on Shark's Monitors in Shark's Monitor Room. In "Bowtime", after getting sucked into a bookcase, It appears that Fitz is inside his home(Which he refers to as Office), with his wife giving him a peppermint bowtie for a gift. His wife tells him that the bowtie needs to make contact with his flesh, which makes Fitz feel uncomfortable. The wife demands that he puts on the tie. Fitz holds the necktie up to his face when the tie's arms pop out. He throws the tie onto his wife, which makes her warp away, revealing that she was a hologram of some sort. Fitz uses his gun to destroy the robot, but this fails, ultimately allowing the robot to multiply. Eventually, one of the bots makes contact with his flesh and it soon drills a hole through him. After Fitz has died, it is revealed that this was all a simulation controlled by Shark. Meaning the house, Fitz's wife and the robots were not real. Which means Fitz didn't actually end up dying, later while knock out, Fitz has a another dream that ponders the nature of memory and time travel, and sees a baby mouse morph into Spider. Appearances "Rooster", "Spharktasm" & "Bowtime" Trivia * It's Unknown where Mouse Fitzgerald's Home is a building in The City in Q109. Category:Locations